Un espiritu acechante
by clea everlasting
Summary: La madre de Mayura aparece como espiritu ante ellos pero ella quiere llevarse a su hija al reino de los muertos. Acabado


Habían entrado a investigar una mansión que se decia encantada, Mayura habia arrastrado a Loki con la escusa de dar un paseo, pero se dio cuenta pronto de las verdadera intenciones de la chica, ya la conocia. Sabiendo que ella no se daria por vencida accedio a entrar en aquella mansión, en ese momento, Loki noto una energia extraña que fluia en ella.

Loki: Mayura! No te separes de mi!

Mayura asistio con la cabeza, pero cuando miro hacia la puerta abierta le parecio ver una figura que habia reconocido y una voz suave que decia –mi niña-

Yamin: amo Loki, escucho eso?

Loki: si Yamino. Mayura asi que no te separes de mi.

Loki siguió hacia delante.

Mayura habia seguido aquella sombra hasta que llego a la parte de debajo de la mansión, alli parecia que una figura la esperaba.

Mayu: mama..?

Madre: Mayura..ven conmigo..

-

Loki: Mayura, pero por qué te lla..Mayura?

Loki no vio a Mayura y salio corriendo hacia donde pensaba que venia la voz.. Y entonces vio como Mayura se acercaba a aquella figura que estaba con los brazos abiertos.

Bajo ella el suelo empezaba a temblar y a agrietarse, Loki bajo por la barandilla rápidamente y se tiro hacia Mayura para impedirle alcanzar a esa mujer o espectro.

En ese momento el suelo volvio a la normalidad y mientras se desvanecia la mujer, decia: - Mayura...vendrás conmigo...quiero que estemos juntas..-

Loki miro extrañado a la mujer pero se sorprendio al oir a Mayura decir: -mama-

Loki no supo que hacer o decir, se quedo mirando a Mayura y después a aquella extraña mujer..." Su madre?" Eso era algo imposible, debia ser un espectro que habia tomado aquella forma.

Y el espiritu se desvanecio.

Loki ayudó a Mayura a levantarse.

May: mama..

Loki: Mayura..eso..es imposible..ella no puede ser..tu madre.

May: era ella, lo se y..lo siento Loki kun..era ella, estoy segura.

Loki: será mejor volver a la agencia.

-

Yamino le sirvio un te a Mayura, que desde que habian llegado estaba un poco ida.

Loki la miró y después siguió a Yamino a la cocina, dejando a Mayura en el despacho.

Yam: amo Loki, usted cree que..

Loki: no se Yamino, no entiendo que es lo que ocurre..su madre esta muerta..y querer llevarse a su hija..no creo que sea su verdadera madre..pero..sin embargo..tengo la extraña sensación de que..si lo es..Yamino, llama a las nors y diles que tengo que hacerle una visita urgente para una prediccion.

Yam: si amo Loki.

Loki: que Mayura no salga de aquí.

Loki se dirigio a casa de las nors que le dieron la bienvenida.

Loki: Necesito saber sobre Mayura.

Urd: Mayura?

Loki: un espectro a intentado llevársela y quiero saber quien...ella dijo que era su madre pero..

Verd: entiendo..

Skuld: Pasa por aquí Loki

Urd empezo con la prediccion.

Urd: siento decir que si es su madre.

Loki: eh? Pero..

Urd: Su alma se ha vuelto muy fuerte y quiere llevarse a su hija, además se esta volviendo algo material.

Loki: material? Pero esta muerta eso es imposible, pertenece al reino de los muertos, al reino de Hel.

Urd: quizás haya alguien que interfiere..pero no lo se...lo que es seguro es que no descansara, lo intentara, si te importa algo Mayura, no dejes que se acerque a ella..o..morira.

Loki se quedo sin habla, querian matar a Mayura y era su madre, la madre que el vio en el pasado no haria algo asi, pero por qué..

-

Volvio a la Agencia y le dijo a Mayura que tenia que hablar con su padre, asi que se dirigieron al templo.

Cuando llegaron, al señor Misao no le hacia gracia ver al pequeño detective que tanto admiraba Mayura, pero vio la expresión de Mayura y lo que más le extraño fue que el pequeño detective pidiera hablar con el, debia ser algo realmente urgente.

Loki le explico lo ocurrido al señor Misao, sabia que el veia esas cosas y seria más facil contárselo, aunque dijera que esas cosas eran imposibles anteriormente, sabia que esta vez seria distinto.

--

Loki: Será mejor que se quede en mi casa, viendo el caso, es muy peligroso

Misao: estoy de acuerdo, no entiendo como ella puede querer que Mayura..no lo entiendo..es realmente ella? O..

Loki: me temo que si. Debe ser difícil...

Misao: Por favor detective...no deje que le pase nada...todo esto debe ser muy doloroso para ella...y ella no entenderá..

Loki: se lo prometo, no dejare que le ocurra nada.

Misao: por favor..no sea brusco con ella..lo que Mayura necesita ahora...es comprensión y..mucho cariño...yo no puedo ayudarla, aunque puedo verlo..no puedo hacer nada por ella, estara a salvo con usted.

Misao: Mayura..

Mayura estaba con Yamino, Fenrir y Echan.

May: papa..

Misao: quiero que te vayas con él.

Mayu: eh?

Misao, solo por un tiempo.

Mayura se habia quedado en casa de Loki, Yamino le habia preparado un cuarto. Loki reforzó la energia de la casa, no podia deber entrar si no le daban paso, al menos asi estaria tranquilo.

A mitad de la noche Mayura escucho una voz que la llamaba, sin duda era la de ella. Sin darse cuenta, mientras sus ojos parecian haberse quedado hipnotizados, bajo a la entrada.

Loki se desperto en medio de la noche sintiendo que algo no iba bien, sintio una enorme fuerza y fue rapido a ver a Mayura, que no estaba en su habitación, entonces bajo rapido a la entrada, donde vio como Mayura iba a abrir la puerta.

No!- dijo el detective y cuando Mayura iba a abrir la puerta el la cerro de golpe.

Mayura, reacciona!- decia el striker mientras que Mayura intentaba abrir la puerta.

Entonces los ojos de Mayura se volvieron de su color y despertó del trance.

Loki: Mayura..

May: Loki..?

Madre: ven conmigo..

May: mama?

Entonces unas manos atravesaron la puerta queriendo agarrar a Mayura, Loki tiro de ella hacia él mientras que ella parecia perder algo la conciencia, más bien estaba decaida, como si su cuerpo pesase y le costase moverlo.

Loki la tomo hacia él, haciendo que esta callese prácticamente al suelo, quedándose echada en su pecho. Mientras, Loki le decia a ese espectro: No dejare que te la lleves! Me oyes! No te dejaré, alejate de ella.!

--

madre: acaso...te importa?

Loki: no es asunto tuyo!

Madre: soy su madre.

Loki: pero no te comportas como tal, yo no le haria daño a un hijo, no le pediria la muerte. ( dijo con rabia en sus ojos)

Madre: quiero que este conmigo..

Loki: pues no vas a poder, asi que vete y no vuelvas

Madre: me temo que si que volveré, dijo desapareciendo, por la puerta. Ya que se habia podido materializar dentro. ( debia tener mucho poder para ello)

Cap2

Loki: Mayura...estas bien. ( pregunto preocupado)

May: si..pero..por que mama..por que ella..

Loki: Mayura..no te preocupes por eso...se resolverá. Ahora debes descansar..

Yamino acudio al lugar junto a los demás miembros de la casa

Yam: amo Loki qué?

Loki: se materializó.

Yam: eh?

Loki: sera mejor dormir por hoy.

Loki tomo a Mayura de la mano para que lo siguiera.

Y la indico hacia la habitación de él.

Yamino lo miró extrañado, Loki sabiendo que Yamino se quedo asi, hablo serio y dijo: -No se la puede dejar sola, puede poseerla para guiarla, sera mejor que se quede conmigo-

Y después de que entraran en su habitación cerro la puerta de esta.

Loki: acuéstate.

May: pero Loki kun esta es tu cama

Loki: que mas da.

Mayu: pero tu..

Loki: no tengo sueño y tengo que leer unas cosas.

Mayura no se resistio mucho y acabo acostándose en la cama, Loki estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana pero acabo sentandose en la cama al lado de la chica, acaricio su cabello suavemente, mientras le dijo- todo saldra bien-

Mayura sentia que Loki cuidaba de ella y eso le hacia sentir un poco mejor.

Acabo por quedarse dormida sintiendo las caricas de Loki en su pelo. Al poco tiempo Loki quedó dormido en esa postura junto a Mayura.

Yamino entro en la mañana y abrio las cortinas para que entrara bien la luz, haciendo que empezaran a despertar Loki y Mayura. Loki se sonrojó al encontrarse asi.

El dia fue casi en silencio, sobre todo por que Mayura no estaba tan alegre y alocada como siempre.

Pero el silencio se interumpio con la voz de Mayura: - Loki kun..sabes por que mi madre quiere que yo vaya con ella?

Loki: no lo se bien Mayura, pero si te vas con ella..moriras, asi que no te acerques a ella.

May: quizas sea porque no soy buena..y ella..

Loki: no pienses asi Mayura, que no es asi. Quizas su espiritu este trastornado. Tengo que investigar " esto no es bueno.."

-

Los dias pasaron y hubo varios intentos por parte de su madre de llevársela, aunque no tenia mucho poder para entrar en la casa de nuevo porque Loki habia incrementado notablemente la seguridad, ademas de que cada noche tenia a Mayura a su lado. El se encariñaba más con ella y queria que ella sintiera que no estaba sola y que el estaba para apoyarla, tal como le dijo su padre, Misao, ella necesitaba cariño tambien, y aunque a el le costara darselo o demostrárselo, de vez en cuando le daba alguna muestra de que ella era importante para el.

-

Habian salido de la agencia, aunque ya pocas veces salian, sobre todo con Mayura, ya que ella estaba segura en casa junto a uno de la familia, pero en la calle era más vulnerable. El viento dio en su rostro, mientras el pelo se movio con el aire. Loki iba a su lado, sabia que ella no se encontraba bien,en las noches a veces la escuchaba llorar, y el más de una vez fue a consolarla, aunque sabia que era duro para ella. El sol iluminaba las calles de cielo azul y nubes blancas. Entraron en una tienda a comprar con Yamino, y después Loki en su intención de animar a Mayura, la convencio de tomar un helado, cuando se sentaron, por fin pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa de verdad, esa sonrisa de Mayura, de la Mayura que el conocia y que ahora pocas veces salia. Mayura se levanto del banco y se doblo hacia Loki.

May: Loki, te gane -

Loki: eh?

May: si tardas tanto se derretira. Y yo quiero mirar por aquí, quizas haya algun misterio .

Loki: u/u Vuelve a ser la misma ( susurro)

Yamino cabeceo en señal de afirmación

Pero una sombra se puso a la espalda de Mayura mientras la agarraba y le decia cerca del oido: -Me siento sola, ven conmigo.

Mayura se paralizo ante eso. Loki y Yamino se levantaron del banco. Loki fue a tomarle la mano a Mayura pero se deslizó hacia atrás con aquel espectro.

Loki se quedó con la mano en el aire. Y enseguida intento alcanzarla, veia como Mayura empezaba a verse más palida y como sus ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse.

Madr: Mayura...estaremos juntas..hablaremos mucho..

Loki: dejala! No le hagas daño, es que no eres su madre?

Md: tu puedes entender la soledad..tu puedes comprenderme..por que no quieres hacerlo?

Loki: yo no le haria daño a un hijo. Eso es lo que hace un padre, cuidar de ellos.

Madr: vendrá conmigo.

Loki: ya dije que NO ( con sus ojos rojos y su guadaña)

Madr: te enfadas..dime, hasta donde te importa?

Loki: eso es solo asunto mio...dejala ( dijo mientras veia a Mayura con los ojos cerrados)

Loki alzó su guadaña y saco una energia que dio directa a la madre, esta tuvo que soltar a Mayura, que Loki fue rápido a impedir que se lastimara al desmayarse en el suelo, la tomo con él y lo primero que hizo fue notar el pulso, entonces pudo respirar aliviado, todavía vivia.

Mad: todavía no me materialice..pero pronto lo hare, y me la llevare.

Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Loki: Mayura...despierta..despierta ( dijo haciendo a la segunda que con su movimiento de mano despertara)

May: Loki kun..y mama?

Loki: por ahora se ha ido..

May: ella quiere ser mi madre, hablar conmigo y que estemos juntas...yo tb quiero estar con ella..

Loki: 0.0 no..eso es imposible..no puedes..Mayura, es malo, ella quiere matarte, entiéndelo.

May: no loki kun..eso...no puede ser verdad..yo no..ella no..

Loki agarro a Mayura por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

Loki: Mayura, sabes que con cosas asi yo no te mentiria, no con algo asi, la muerte no es un juego

Mayura pudo ver la verdad en los ojos de Loki y empezaron a cer lagrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas que el borro de su rostro con su mano. Entonces la pego a su pecho para que solo el la viera llorar, para que solo el la consolase y las resguardase, de aquel sufrimiento.

Loki: Llora, llora todo lo que necesites Mayura...yo estoy aquí.

Después de desahogarse, decidieron volver a la agencia, Mayura estuvo un rato muy seria, de hecho se fue a descansar a la habitación de Loki y le pidio a el que la acompañara.

Mayura se echó en la cama.

May: es que...me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada.

Loki: entiendo ( dijo el pequeño detective)

Loki se sento en el sillon que se sentaba a menudo, la mayoria de las veces se quedaba dormido en el y se levantaba con una manta que lo tapaba, porque Mayura se la habia echado por la noche. Después de un poco, se sento en la cama y la miró, ella tenia su mirada muy triste y dolida. Mayura se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Loki: ü/u Mayura..

May: yo no se..no entiendo..quiero entender pero por mucho que pienso en ello no puedo.

Loki la miraba con tristeza, entendia esa sensación, el lo habia sentido con Odin.

May: Loki kun ( dijo mirándole esperanzada) por favor..a..abrazame ( dijo mirando como con suplica)

Loki la abrazo con fuerza, sentia como ella lo necesitaba, como pedia auxilio.

Pasaron unos dias y todo parecia tranquilo, aunque sabian que volveria.

Loki no solia separarse de Mayura, para el estaba indefensa, y el necesitaba protegerla, protegerla de todo. Mayura era un sol que nunca queria que se apagara.

Estaban en su despacho, Yamino aviso que iba a por el te. Mayura agacho su cabeza y tras querer hablar sin poder, alzo la voz y le dijo aquello que queria decir.

May: Loki kun...gracias...gracias por todo

Loki se quedo mirándola, le parecio tierna en ese momento. Habia aprendido a convivir con ella, si con la Mayura triste y con la alegre que habia vuelto por momentos, solo a veces dejaba ver su tristeza y el hacia por que se fuera con cualquier comentario o hecho.

Loki habia investigado sobre formas de acabar con ese ser si volvia, pero no encontraba nada que fuese de mucha ayuda, acabo por pensar solo una forma por hacerlo, mientras que podian disfrutar de los dias, esos dias que parecia como si no ocurriese nada, en los que Mayura seguia con sus locuras mientras, Yamiono se ponia a encargar cosas por correspondencia

Pero no siempre duran los buenos momentos...

Ante ellos se presento aquel ser, se habia materializado enteramente y estaba decidido a llevársela. Loki puso una mano para impedir que Mayura se le acercase.

La madre lanzo una energia extremadamente potente haciendo que Loki saliera despedido hacia atrás, este se golpeo con el muro.

Madre: Mayura..ven..

Mayura fue a acercarse a ella. Pero sintio un extraño viento y entonces lo vio a su lado, Loki tenia alas y de un momento a otro..Loki estaba en su forma Hakusai, tenia a Mayura a su lado, mientras que el ser delante de el tenia un aura rodeandole.

May: Loki...kun..?

Loki: ahora no es el momento Mayura..Lo siento pero… ya es la hora, debo hacerlo ya.

Loki alzó su mano y con un gesto hizo salir una llama morada que la envolvió, después dijo...

Loki: Hel, tu eres quien dirige el mundo de los muertos, te lo ruego vuelve este espectro al mundo al que pertenece.

May: Loki..T.T

Loki: HEL!

Y empezo a desaparecer.

May: NOOOOO! MAMA! No…Loki T.T no lo hagas, por favor ( decia mientras lloraba y se lo rogaba a Loki, dandole en el pecho con el puño.)

Mayura fue hacia su madre pero Loki la agarro como pudo, impidiéndoselo.

Loki: no te dejaré Mayura.

May: paralo, por favor Loki T.T LOKI!

Loki: no voy a hacerlo.

Mayu: T.T Loki...te lo ruego...por favor..por favor..

Loki: Loki le dio la vuelta hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente, ella queria separarse de el, queria ir con ella, pero Loki la agarraba tan fuerte que era imposible.

Mayura: NO! NOOO! NO T.T

Loki: puedes odiarme si quieres pero no voy a dejar que vayas con ella.

Cap 3

Ya casi desaparecia..

Madre: Mayura...

Y las llamas ardieron en ella.

Mayura la vio arder.

May: nooo, Loki ,se quema, no! Por favor Loki...suéltame

Loki: ..Mayura.. pegame si quieres, pero no voy a soltarte. ( decia con sus ojos firmes en ella)

Y acabo por desaparecer, aunque en su rostro se presentaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mayura lloraba cada vez más mientras que golpeaba a Loki en su pecho. Acabó por no poder ni con su peso, empezando a descender, pero Loki la acompaño. Ahora no podia soltarla, era cuando menos podia separarse de ella.

Yamino, Fenrir y echan la miraban con pena, sin saber que decir en ese momento.

Mayura: mama T.T ..

Loki: Mayura, escuchame. ( dijo levantando su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada.) Se que la echas de menos, pero que seria de tu padre? El esta muy preocupado y se pondría muy triste, y no solo el, tus amigos tambien. No podias ir con ella, no es el momento todavía, algun dia, quizás algun dia " esas palabras..algun dia...algun dia la perdere" ( se decia tristemente)

May: Loki kun..

Loki: yo…yo… pero yo...no..no quiero que llegue ese dia ( dijo mirando a otro lado para no mirarla a sus ojos y que ella notase las sensaciones que en ese momento azotaban su corazón)...Porque yo..yo..

Sus hijos y Echan miraban atentamente a Loki, y escuchaban sus palabras con sorpresa y dulzura.

Loki: ú/u yo..

Narukami entro por la puerta que estaba abierta, interrumpiendo a Loki

Naru: pero..que ha pasado aquí -.-¿ esto..em...Loki...quiero decir...Si esta?

Loki echó un suspiro como si le hubiesen cortado el momento pero a la vez lo habia aliviado.

Loki: no hace falta Narukami, ella lo sabe.

Nar: menos mal, soy malo para mentir y esas cosas.

Fenrir: nada mas molesta, ha llegado en el peor momento, ya pudo venir antes para ayudar.

Naru: ¬¬

Mayura estaba algo más calmada y escondiendo su mirada le preguntó:- Entonces Kami sama...eres..Loki kun?..pero si eres un dios, significa que Loki kun..

Loki: si soy Loki y soy un Dios. Esta es mi verdadera apariencia.

May: pero entonces por que no...?

Loki: no podia recuperar esta apariencia cuando nos conocimos y luego pocas veces pude, hasta que ya pude recuperarla.

May: cuando...no...no te encontraba?

Loki: si.

Loki se puso de pie y le tendio la mano a Mayura para que se levantara. Mano que tomo encantada.

Loki: será mejor ir al despacho. Por cierto...a que has venido Narukami?

Nar: ah! Esto..estoy en el descanso del trabajo y me pase a comer algo -

Loki: ya veo ¬¬ ( tomo a Mayura de la mano) Supongo que estaras cansada... ( dijo mientras la llevaba al despacho)

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en el sillon. Loki se sento en el del frente.

Loki: ...Mayura...tu...tu me..me odias, no? Por lo de tu madre.

May: se que...hiciste lo que debias..pero..era mi madre Loki kun..la echaba mucho de menos..y..todo..ha sido tan extraño..yo.. ( dijo con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que habian caido y las que se avecinaban de nuevo)

Loki: entiendo ( dijo serio y triste). Espero que en algun momento...dejes de odiarme.

Mayura se levanto del sillon y fue hacia el, a su sorpresa lo abrazo, aunque ella estaba de pie.

May: ..no te odio Loki kun...tu..has cuidado de mi todo este tiempo..estoy triste, muy triste y me duele mucho..pero..no es por ti.

Loki: Mayura..( dijo esbozando una sonrisa)

Mayura dejo de abrazarle y se sento a su lado, momento en que los demas entraron con te y algo de comer.

Fue bastante animado, aunque Mayura estaba casi todo el tiempo en silencio, era normal, después de todo por lo que habian pasado. Loki por fin se habia quitado un peso de encima, ahora que ella sabia la verdad.

Narukami se despidio de ellos y se fue de nuevo al trabajo. Yamino recogio las cosas y las llevo a la cocina con la compañía de Fenrir.

Mayura espero a que cerrara la puerta y después le pregunto a Loki algo.

May: Loki kun...tu antes..ibas a decirme algo..que querias decirme?

Loki: antes? Ú/u

May: si, cuando llego Narukami

Loki: ah! Eso...pues...ú/u..eso..

May: si?

Loki: pues..que...porque..yo...yo...YO TE

Yamino: amo Loki -

Loki: 0.0

Echan: Yamino san has interrumpido a Loki tama.

Yam: eh? Si?

Mayu: si qué?

Yam: no nada señorita Mayura ññ

May: bueno Loki kun, que era?

Loki: tenemos que ir a ver a tu padre, el esta preocupado.

May: pero..tu ibas a..

Loki: te lo dire otro dia. Ú/U

Fueron hacia la casa de Mayura, en la que le explicaron todo lo ocurrido a Misao, su padre. Como tambien que Loki kun en realidad no era un niño, el se quedo un poco paralizado al principio, pero luego decidio que daba igual, que el habia cuidado de su hija y era lo unico que le importaba, aunque no le contaron que Loki era en realidad un dios.

Los dias empezaron a pasar y Mayura se acostumbro a ver a Loki con su forma verdadera, aunque de vez en cuando le venia a la mente aquella frase que Loki kun habia comenzado aquel dia y que nunca habia acabado. Cuando Mayura le preguntaba sobre ella, este se ponia algo nervioso y acababa cambiándole de tema.

Venian de investigar un caso que habian resuelto satisfactoriamente, cuando Mayura se detuvo en seco, Loki le dijo que no se parase asi, pero entonces se dio cuenta del por que. Delante de ella, parecia estar el espiritu de su madre. Loki al verlo se puso delante de ella en pose protector.

Loki: alejate!

Madre: tranquilo, no vengo a hacerle daño.

Mayura se resguardo en su espalda.

Madre: yo...vengo a pedir perdon.

Loki: eh?

Madre: Alguien me atormento..y me sacó del paraíso en el que me encontraba...siento mucho por todo lo que has tenido que pasar mi pequeña ( dijo tristemente). ( dirigiéndose a Loki) Gracias por enviarme de vuelta..pero sabiendo lo que habia intentado hacer no podia descansar...Hel me dejo venir... Mayura...lo siento..espero que tardemos mucho en vernos, preferiria que no llegase ese dia.

May: mama.

Madr: te quiero Mayura.

Mayura empezo a llorar y su madre se acerco a ella, aunque Loki estaba defensivo, Ella le acaricio el rostro desde delante de Loki.

Mad: se feliz Mayura...y...espero que me perdones.

Mayura paso por al lado de Loki y intento abrazar a su madre.

May: no pasa nada mama, tu...siempre serás mi madre.

Madr: gracias Mayura por perdonarme. ( dijo felizmente)..ahora podre descansar en paz.

Loki comprendio que Mayura no corria peligro por lo que la dejo al lado de su madre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero ella empezó a desaparecer.

Madr: Hel le manda recuerdos.

Loki: gracias, deselos de mi parte.

Madr: lo haré...cuide de ella. Se que esta en buenas manos.

Loki sonrio ante el comentario y después le puso una mano a Mayura en la espalda.

Madr: ya tengo que irme.

May: mama..-

Madre: adios Mayura...se feliz. Y yo lo sere por ti. ( dijo antes de desaparecer.)

Loki secó las lágrimas de Mayura con su mano.

Loki: ahora ella esta bien Mayura.

Mayu: si -

Mayura se alejo un poco de Loki dio una vuelta sobre si misma y le sonrio.

Mayu: soy muy feliz Loki kun. Por fin puedo...sonreir de verdad

Loki se iba a acercar, pero se quedo en el sitio y empezo a hablar.

Loki: Mayura...quiero que estes a mi lado por mucho tiempo...sabes ahora lo que soy...lo que yo queria decirte aquel dia..yo..

Mayu: Loki kun?

Loki avanzo hasta ella y le acaricio el rostro...si no quiero que te separes de mi..es porque..porque yo..yo.. te amo ( dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios).

Mayura se sonrojó.

Loki habia puesto sus labios sobre los suyos, y la habia abrazado con sus brazos, mientras que la besaba con fuerza y dulzura.

Se separo de ella, y Mayura notaba el rubor en sus mejillas, al igual que Loki.

Mayu: Loki kun...( dijo suavemente)

Loki: lo se Mayura..soy un dios..pero..no dejare que el tiempo me aleje de ti..si tu no sientes lo mismo..yo te conquistare..tengo tiempo..

Mayu: u/u Loki kun... yo..te quiero ( dijo sonrojada y ocultando la mirada)

Loki tomo su rostro para verla.

Loki: Me haces muy feliz Mayura.. ( y le dio un beso dulce)...y cuando llegue el momento te haré eterna, porque quiero que estes conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

FIN


End file.
